The present invention relates to an illumination device for use during interventional or diagnostic procedures. More specifically, this device is used during interventional or diagnostic procedures to illuminate intravenous (IV) drip chambers.
The inventors of the present invention have solved the common problem of not being able to provide direct continuous lighting to a radiologist or interventional radiologist during an interventional or diagnostic procedure. More specifically, the present invention provides direct continuous lighting onto an IV drip chamber using a fiber optic light source. This is an important feature of the present invention because invasive interventional or diagnostic procedures are typically performed using fluoroscopy, in a dark room or a room with only ambient lighting since any direct light will compromise the performance of the radiologist, or integrity of the procedure, with resulting increased risk to the patient. The medical team must be able to clearly view the IV drip chamber and confirm a constant fluid drip is being maintained in order to prevent a life-threatening clot from forming at the tip of a catheter which is utilized throughout the interventional procedure. The present invention provides a localized light source that is accurately directed at the IV drip chamber using a fiber optic light source, and therefore works well in dimmed room light. Thus, the device does not interfere with an operation performed during fluoroscopy.
Heretofore, several attempts have been made to address this problem. U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,730 to Luloh discloses an illumination cannula system for vitreous surgery, said cannula system having a plurality of illuminated cannula ports, each including a multiplicity of optical fibers annularly arranged about a central conduit channel provided with a double seal onto which a sleeve connector or boot of an infusion line adapter or sealing plug can be attached. The adapter includes an extended tube for discharging fluid beyond the termination of the fibers. The double seal provides a convenient, positive snap-action sealing connection. Identical configurations of the cannula ports enable post-placement selection and interchange of infusion and instrumentation ports. This patent, however, does not teach use of IV drip illumination practiced in the present invention.
Further prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,168 to Easley discloses an illumination device for use in surgery on the human body that has an optical fiber which terminates distally in a bullet-shaped tip. The tip has an exterior surface which is a surface of revolution of a predetermined curve about the longitudinal axis of the tip, the predetermined curve having a first proximal segment, a second intermediate segment, and a third distal segment. The first segment has tangents substantially all of which make less than a first predetermined angle with the longitudinal axis. The second segment has tangents substantially all of which make angles with the longitudinal axis which are greater than the first predetermined angle and less than a second predetermined angle. The third segment has tangents substantially all of which make angles with the longitudinal axis which are greater than the second predetermined angle. A method of manufacturing the tip is disclosed as well. Again, this invention does not teach use of the illumination devices in conjunction with an IV pole secured with clamps created for the purpose of illuminating IV drip chambers.